<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOU SHOULD SEE ME IN A CROWN by SPOOKY_JANELLE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607128">YOU SHOULD SEE ME IN A CROWN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE'>SPOOKY_JANELLE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hades is a Good Parent, Heretic!Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie &amp; Tony bound over trauma, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, Persephone is best mom, Polyamory, Protective Steve, Secret Marriage, Soulmates, Starts happy then gets hecka sad then happy again, Team as Family, Tony &amp; Steve actually have heathy friendship, older!Legacies Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The untold story of how Elizabeth  “Lizzie”  Saltzman fall in love with a tribrid, a former Russian spy, a super solider, and a literal greek goddess. </p><p> </p><p>OR </p><p> </p><p>The story of how Alaric Saltzman finds out his daughter is not only heretic, but also is in a poly relationship and has two twin daughters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman/Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, Jane Foster/Sif/Thor, Landon Kirby/Rafael Waithe, Loki/Stephen Strange, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. YOU SHOULD SEE ME IN A CROWN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>⠀┊𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐒𝐄𝐄 𝐌𝐄 𝐈𝐍 𝐀 𝐂𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍⠀┊<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
⠀┊<b><span class="u">LEGACIES MARVEL CROSSOVER + SOULMATE AU</span></b>⠀┊</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b></b>❝<b><em>They forced poison under your skin and </em></b><br/>
<b><em>your veins started glowing with starlight.</em></b><br/>
<b><em>They left bruises on your heart and yet</em></b><br/>
<b><em>it still kept beating. They dragged you</em></b><br/>
<b><em>into the darkness and you came out </em></b><br/>
<b><em>shining</em></b><b> . . .</b>❞<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
✰ ⋆ ⠀┊ <b>CAST</b> ⠀┊ ⋆ ✰<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>╰ <em><span class="u">HAILEE  STEINFELD </span></em>╮</p><p>
  <em>AS</em>
</p><p>✰⋆<b><em> LILITH, DAUGHTER OF</em></b><br/>
<b><em>HADES AND PERSEPHONE </em></b>⋆✰</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>⠀┊<b><em> GODDESSES OF BOTH </em></b><br/>
<b><em>LIFE AND DEATH </em></b>┊</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
╰ <em><span class="u">MCKENNA GRACE </span></em>╮</p><p>
  <em>AS</em>
</p><p>✰⋆<b><em> GRACE  ROGERS </em></b>⋆✰<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
⠀<b>┊</b><b><em> THE DAUGHTER OF</em></b><br/>
<b><em>CAPTAIN AMERICA </em></b><b>┊<br/>
<br/>
</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
╰ <em><span class="u">MAGGIE  ELIZABETH  JONES </span></em>╮</p><p>
  <em>AS</em>
</p><p>✰⋆<b><em> WILLOW  ROGERS </em></b>⋆✰</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>

</p><p>⠀<b>┊</b><b><em> THE SUPER SOLIDER </em></b><br/>
<b><em>HERETIC TRIBRID  </em></b><b>┊</b></p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
❝<b><em> And when you died, everything but my </em></b><br/>
<b><em>soul perished with you - and how lonely</em></b><br/>
<b><em>it was to be the only living thing </em></b><br/>
<b><em>haunting the dead . . .</em></b>❞<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PLAYLIST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
┊ 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐒𝐄𝐄 𝐌𝐄 𝐈𝐍 𝐀 𝐂𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍┊</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
┊ 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓 ⠀┊<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>You Should See Me In </b><br/>
<b>A Crown </b><b>||</b> <em>Billie Eilish</em></p><p><b>Love Has No Limits </b>|| <em>Fleurie</em></p><p><b>The Anchor</b> || <em>Bastile</em></p><p><b>You Found Me ||</b> <em>The Fray </em></p><p><b>Do You ||</b> <em>Troyboi</em></p><p><b>Acid Rain || </b> <em>Lorn</em> <b></b></p><p><b>Half Light || </b> <em>Banners </em></p><p><b>So Am I || </b> <em>Ava Max</em></p><p><b>Close To Me || </b> <em>Ellie Goulding  </em></p><p><b>Umbrella</b> <b><em>|| </em></b><em>Rihanna</em></p><p><b>War Of Hearts</b> <b><em>||</em></b><em> Ruelle</em></p><p><b>Lovely ||</b> <em>Billie Eilish </em></p><p><b>Take Me Home</b> <b>||</b> <em>Jess Glynn </em></p><p><b>Love Lies ||</b> <em> Khalid </em></p><p><b>Infinity || </b> <em>Jaymes Young</em></p><p><b>Dusk Till Dawn || </b> <em>Madilyn Bailey  </em></p><p><b>Bird Set Free</b> <b><em>||</em></b><em> Sia</em></p><p><b>Happier ||</b> <em> Marshmello</em></p><p><b>Little Do You Know ||</b> <em> Alex &amp; Sierra</em></p><p><b>There For You ||  </b> <em>Martin Garrix</em></p><p><b>Hypnotic ||</b> <em>Zella Day </em></p><p><b>Iris || </b> <em>Hannah Trigwell </em></p><p><b>Killing Me To Love You ||</b> <em> Vancouver Sleep Clinic </em></p><p><b>I Love You ||</b> <em> Billie Eillish </em></p><p><b>Teen Idle || </b> <em>Marina</em></p><p><b>Dream || </b> <em>Imagine Dragons</em></p><p><b>My Type </b> <b>||</b> <em> Saint Motel </em></p><p><b>Another Love || </b> <em>Tom Odell</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>Strange Lover </b> <b> <em>|| </em> </b> <em>Halsey </em></p><p><b>Bad Romance</b> <b> <em> ||</em> </b> <em> Lady Gaga </em></p><p><b>Technicolour Beat ||</b> <em> Oh Wonder</em></p><p><b>If Only || </b> <em>Dove Cameron </em></p><p><b>One Bad Night || </b> <em>Hayley Kiyoko</em></p><p><b>Fade Away || </b> <em>Matthias </em></p><p><b>Eyes on Fire ||</b> <em> Blue Foundation </em></p><p><b>Fear The Fever || </b> <em>Digital Dagger </em></p><p><b>Medicate || </b> <em>Gabbie Hanna </em></p><p><b>Waiting Game || </b> <em>Banks </em></p><p><b>Bad Bitch || </b> <em>Bebe Rexha </em></p><p><b>Listen Before I go ||</b> <em> Billie Eillish</em></p><p><b>Burning Gold ||</b> <em> Christiana Perri </em></p><p><b>Assassin ||</b> <em> Au/Ru </em></p><p><b>Can't Pretend ||</b> <em> Tom Odell</em></p><p><b>Dynasty ||</b> <em> Miia</em></p><p><b>How It's Done || </b> <em>Kash Doll &amp; Kim Petras </em><br/>
<em>&amp; Alma &amp; Stefflon Don</em></p><p><b>Female Robbery || </b> <em>The Neighborhood</em></p><p><b>Monster ||</b> <em> Gabbie Hanna </em></p><p><b>Glory and Gore || </b> <em>Lorde</em></p><p><b>Panic Room ||</b> <em> Au/Ru</em></p><p><b>Young And Menace</b> <b><em>||</em></b><em> Fall Out Boy</em></p><p><b>Stripped Bare</b> <b><em>||</em></b><em> Alyson Stoner</em></p><p><b>A Thousand Years || </b> <em>Christiana Perri</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. EPIGRAPH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>┊   𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐒𝐄𝐄 𝐌𝐄 𝐈𝐍 𝐀 𝐂𝐑𝐎𝐖𝐍┊</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p><br/><br/>┊   <b>PROLOGUE</b> ~ <em>THE  MORNING  ROUTINE </em>⠀┊<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>        The morning time had always been something of oddity and a very curious phenomenon in the <b><em>ROGERS-MIKAELSON </em></b>household. A phenomenon that seemed to only pass along to the newly rebuilt Avengers compound; the original Avengers compound had been taken some rather serious damage when Thanos had tried to take the remaining Infinity Stones, which he would have taken to destroy exactly half of the universe. Luckily, Thanos hadn't gotten his disgusting purple hands on the Infinity Stones, and hadn't won thanks to a certain special tribrid and blonde witch; Hope Mikaelson and Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman had been the main people to defeat Thanos, which they did with only simple mere old fashioned magic and pure vampiric mind compulsion.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>   The morning time was is one of the very few times of the day where everyone in both the Rogers-Mikaelson household and the Avengers compound finally got together and just enjoy each other company; they would just be able to take it as slow as they craved, and really appreciate having each other in their lives. And to  live briefly like normal people and a simple family instead of the complexity of begging a hero and or a supernatural begging. The morning were important to everyone in quite a strange way. Each morning was symbol of the current peace they now held since eight years ago when they defeat of Thanos and saved half the universe from begging potentially wiped out and turned to ash. It also helped remind them all that they finally managed to slowly fix all of the friendships that had been broken and had secret abundance of toxicity.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>      Though, this phenomenon didn't stop any of the team members, from feeling incredibly annoyed with each other, or from just generally bickering and fighting with each other. Which they supposed was perfectly fitting given their family like relationship. Though today, somehow miraculously, it was just unexpectedly peaceful and stagnant within the Avengers compound. Which was impeccably weird for the Avenger base, but no one really questioned it. Not that anyone would dare too, let alone want too.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>      Lizzie lifted her groggy head as she felt her eyes flutter open, the warmth of Hope's body pushing up against her own. Lizzie's female lover had a strong hold that was somewhat soothing and reassuring. The blonde heretic could feel all of her tribrid's warm breath fanned over the back of her shoulder as she awkwardly stretched, awakening her very tired and sore muscles.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>    " Morning beautiful," whispered Hope lovingly as she kissed up Lizzie's pale shoulder. " You sleepwell?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>     " Yeah, my body fells a little like shit though. Willow woke me up halfway through the night because she was having those weird nightmares yet again, but she ended up falling back asleep."<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>     " Well, that's a terrible descriptor for starters." Stated Hope in amusement as she moved closer to her blonde heretic. Lizzie rolled over and faced her wife with a eyebrow raised in challenge. Their soft and delicate pale faces were practically touching as they both smiled lovingly at each other. Even after all the years that they have know each other, just one simple warms and happy smiles sent way over a billions of butterflies to their stomachs. They both have and always will be quite smitten with not just each other, but all of their beautiful lovers.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>    " Bite me." Lizzie remarked quite sarcastically as she playfully rolled her blue eyes at her tribrid wife.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>   <br/>    " And here I thought you were into that sort of thing." Their husband, Steve Roger, grumbled teasingly. The sleepiness was still quite thick and heavy in his voice. Steve's voice caused Lizzie to roll over and see her sleepy super solider just grinning all so dopey like at her and Hope; Steve looked like that of a sleepy yet very happy puppy. The blonde heretic pushed lightly on his chest as her face turn a light crimson color as she blushed a little bit at his comment, but she then in turn, just smiled softly at him as she shook her head at her lovers antics. Steve reached over the blonde heretic and pulled Hope into a small delicate kiss before moving to give Lizzie a small kiss.</p><p> </p><p>   " You guys knew what I meant, anyways." Lizzie retorts in amusement as she pulls away and leans back into Hope's comfortable hold. A nice relaxing silences falls between the three of them as they slowly start to properly wake up.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/>  Bright, stunning sunlight eventually starts to blood into their big roomy bed room. The bright hues of golden light from the outside world only seemed to got higher and higher. Which seemed to result in their whole bedroom brightening up considerably, even with all of their white blinds closed all the way. It was quite lovely and considerably peaceful for that time of day.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/>   It's something that Lizzie wasn't quite used too, even with the eight years of calming peace under her belt. It's something she'll probably never quite be used too due to all her years spent growing up at the Salvatore school. A school that had the constant threat of humans finding out about them begging supernatural creatures and or whatever monster was violently thrown their way. That isn't even counting all stress and anxiety she had to deal with because of her once out of control powers and the merge. A merge that would either kill her or force her to kill her own twin sister... It was just too much. Which is why Lizzie left. Left everything and everyone without so much as giving them her reasons for why or even a mere goodbye....<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>   Lizzie shares a glances with Hope, then she glances back at Steve. She just can't help the natural grin that slips onto her lips, and bright fire of love that ignites in her vibrant blue eyes. This was her real home. Here. Here with all of the people she loved and the people who truly loved her back.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/>   This... What is presented before her very eyes are things that Lizzie never really envisioned herself having. She didn't believe that she would have any sort of happy ever after. She felt as thought she somehow didn't remotely deserve any of it. Lizzie felt as though she was too selfish, self centered, freak, and just an all around bitch. Yet, that wasn't quite true. Sure, she could be a bitch here and there, but Lizzie was very uniquely kindhearted, sincere, empathetic, brutally honest, and absolutely loyal to a fault. She is remarkable.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/>   " I think we have in coming." Stated Hope in amusement as the sound of tiny feet running towards their bedroom could just barley be heard by normal human ears. There bedroom door was slowly slides open before two little fury's of pure chaos come charging in; two little five year old girl's came running in with their redheaded mother chasing after the two of them. Both of the girls were giggling as their mother was trying her best to catch the both of them. Their mother may be former spy and a proud Avengers, but she seemed bit out match with their all of their mischief and chaos that they made.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> <br/>   " I tried to stop them, but they really wanted to wake you guys up." Natasha admitted lamely. But, in Natasha's defense, no one in the Avengers compound couldn't say no to the either of the adorable, yet mischievous, Rogers-Mikaelson twins. <b><em>WILLOW</em></b> and <b><em>GRACE ROGERS-MIKAELSON </em></b>quickly climb up the left side of their white bed. Steve merely chuckles and just shakes his head at both of his kids antics. Even with all of their mischief and chaos, Steve absolutely loves both of his daughters; the twins are spoiled absolutely rotten between all of their mothers, father, uncles and aunts. Steve pulled Grace into his chest while Lizzie pulled Willow between her and Hope. The former Russian spy gives them a soft smile as she looks at her three lovers and her two adorable daughters. She really has drastically change because of all of them. Natasha has change due to Steve, Hope, and Lizzie taking her in and showing her what it means to have a real family that actually cares and looks out for each other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>    " How long did it take in tell you gave in?" Hope question teasingly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   " I say about fourteen seconds." Stated Natasha as she leaned on the door frame of her shared bedroom. Steve nodded at her statement, and then chuckled as Grace wrapped him into a tight snuggly hug. She was pure daddy's girl and it showed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>   " That's definitely a new record. It's certainly a lot longer then Clint or Bucky or Sam combined." Lizzie said with snicker. The blonde heretic glanced down at her daughter, who was laying against her wife chest with cute little look of her sleepy face. " What do you guys think about waking your cousins up and we all make some pancakes for breakfast?" She questioned. Both Grace and Willow let out loud enthusiastic cheered.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><br/>  " Well, let's go."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>